


Behind Closed Doors

by BrittWritesPokemon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barely Legal, But There's Some Romance, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, If You Just Want The Porn, It's A Bonus, It's In The First Part, It's Mostly a Porn Drabble, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Overprotective Older Brother, Overstimulation, Part Two Has No Smut, Part Two Maybe?, Secret Relationship, Uninfected AU, Vibrators, and some hurt/comfort, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon
Summary: Zoe's boyfriend has an adorable younger sister, and he's made it clear that you're off-limits. He's especially made it clear to Lucas. Well, no matter. Lucas didn't quite care for those ridiculous restrictions.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy' more Lucas stuff for y'all!
> 
> I had this idea pop into my head at some ungodly hour at night, and this is what came of it. Now, I don't partake in the daddy kink, so this was my first time experimenting with it. I had to listen to some audio and, uh, watch 'educational videos' to get inspired lmao. Hope it came out alright! I do like to try different things to keep my smut scenarios varied.
> 
> Now, I've still got, like, eight drafts of different ideas for Lucas, so more Lucas Baker love is coming your way!
> 
> (Nothing brightens my day more than people leaving a lil' comment, by the way :3)
> 
> EDIT: I'm working on a bonus chapter for this story! ♡

You were off-limits, Lucas knew that. Your brother, Aiden, had made that clear, and he had especially made it clear to Lucas. Not necessarily with words, but the warning glares he'd send Lucas blared the message loud and clear like an obnoxious fire alarm.

Your brother was a good man, but overbearing. One could even say that he was obsessively clingy over you. Having raised you for most of his life as your parental figure due to deadbeat parents must have had something to do with his overprotective nature, Lucas thought. Like a wannabe super-dad, but a sibling.

_"Where are you going? Who are you going with? Are there any guys involved? When are you coming home? Don't be late. Bring your cell phone and keep it on. Call me immediately if there's a problem."_

By God, Lucas had a headache for you. To be _that_ shackled by your own brother, Lucas wouldn't have been able to stand one goddamn minute of it should one of his family members pulled that shit with him. He had to applaud your patience.

You weren't a brat, nor were you a baby. No, you were smart, down-to-earth and mature for your age—a few of the reasons that Lucas liked you. 

It didn't surprise Lucas that you didn't have a single guy in your circle of friends. He was the only man that Aiden had reluctantly accepted for you to speak with—most likely because Aiden dated Zoe, so mild interaction between you and Lucas was inevitable.

'Mild' was the key word. Your brother didn't say much when you and Lucas started getting on friendly terms, besides the occasional eye roll and judgmental eyebrow raise sent Lucas' way. But it was evident that Aiden wasn't all too fond of the blossoming relationship.

You'd take a genuine interest in Lucas' projects and inventions, letting him ramble his thoughts to you with you asking pertinent questions to get a better understanding of what he did. Lucas liked the way you looked at him with admiration whenever he talked about his projects. 

Admiration—such a foreign look to see in others' eyes when talking to Lucas. He was used to being seen as a problematic asshole, a mere stain of shit that polluted the room. It was odd, but it was a nice look that he didn't tire of seeing from you.

Whenever Lucas was dragged to your home by his family for a get-together and dinner, you'd swoop in and pull him from his brooding and boredom, inviting him to your recreational room for some video games. You had an impressive collection of games with an extensive shelf displaying old, retro consoles of all generations. Various editions that were worth one hell of a penny as well. Being a technology nerd, Lucas couldn't help but be silently impressed. And even though you'd almost always beat him at everything, you were good company, and the playful banter between the two of you was swell.

Hell, last year, he'd even help you with your math classes. _"Please, Lucas? You're practically a math God and the smartest person I know. If you tutor me a bit, I just know I'll ace my exams. I'll be good, promise!"_ You'd say with your best pleading look and shimmering eyes. Even Lucas couldn't say no when you were looking so goddamn pure while stroking his pride like that.

The tension between the two of you started during your tutoring sessions. During those sessions, you'd press up against him ever so slightly. Whether you'd do it on purpose or not, Lucas didn't know for sure, but that didn't stop the shockwaves traversing his body whenever you did. 

Yeah. Lucas fucking loved you. He wasn't allowed to love you, but he fucking did anyways. Whatever—he was never one to obey by the book in the first place.

Lucas had always been on decent enough terms with your brother. Granted, neither really cared that much about one another, but they weren't at each other's throats. But did that ever change when the lip biting, longing glances and flirtatious body language began.

To your brother, you had crossed a fine line when you openly started displaying your interest for Lucas. As for Lucas, well, in Aiden's mind, Lucas was damned to hell for letting it happen, for not pushing you away and being receptive to your advances.

It had baffled Aiden, really. He knew that Lucas wasn't the most polite man out there, one of the reasons Aiden wasn't all too impressed with him. Still, Aiden would have expected Lucas to be the better person and handle the situation with maturity by telling you why it was wrong of you to flirt with him.

But that was just it—Lucas didn't see anything wrong with what you were doing. Hell, he was fucking living for it. 

Lucas swore that Aiden would have to chop his balls off with a rusted saw dipped in acid before he agreed to 'let you down gently' for the sake of a delusional sibling. Why in God's name would Lucas let go of a gem like you? A cute, young lady that genuinely loved him for him, no matter how much of a mess he was.

There was a silent war between the two men. Aiden would send the most venom-filled glares, daring Lucas to put one greasy hand on you. Lucas would respond with a smug smirk as if saying _'Step aside, your sister's mine now.'_

Yeah. You were off-limits, your brother had made that clear, and he was confident that your little crush on Lucas was nothing more than just that: a little crush. A crush that would fade away as rapidly as it came.

Ha. What a delusional idiot, Lucas thought. 

Cue the secret lip-locking and cuddles happening when none was looking. Your brother hadn't the vaguest idea of what happened behind closed doors.

Not a single clue.

And he certainly wasn't aware of the way Lucas ravished your body whenever the opportunity came up.

Intimacy was difficult between the two of you, but you found a way to make it work, so long as you were both very careful. With Aiden up your ass all the time, you had to resort to quick and quiet sessions of pleasure.

But today was different.

Lucas was dead, he thought. He was dead fifty times—just him dead all over the place. He'd probably end up chopped into bits, shoved into a body bag and dumped in the middle of a river if your brother found out what was happening at the moment.

Did Lucas care? Not one bit. 

There was no way Lucas was going to pass up a moment like this one, one where your older brother had left on a date with Zoe. Therefore, you were home alone for a few hours. Right now, you were all his. It was one of those rare moments where the two of you could spend uninterrupted time with each other without having to worry about who could possibly see or hear you.

How could he find it in himself to worry about Aiden when you were underneath him like you were? Your nude body was laid out before him, pressed against the bed sheets as cute little whimpers fell from your lips.

Lucas couldn’t help but smirk; he hadn’t even started, and you were already a mess. He watched in amusement as your fingers twitched, eager to touch him. But you couldn’t. Your wrists were tied to the bed, preventing you from moving. That wasn’t all—your ankles were tied as well, assuring that you wouldn’t shut your legs. Where would the fun in that be? 

He licked his lips; you were at his full mercy, and it had his cock pulsing underneath his jeans. Seeing you, his lovely girlfriend, all submissive and willing to let him do as he pleased with you, was like something out of a wet dream he never thought he’d get to do.

You felt warm—both from embarrassment and arousal. This wasn’t the first time your body was bare for Lucas, but the predatory glint in his eyes as he took in every little inch of your skin, knowing that he was in full control of the situation, set your body ablaze. It was a whole new experience for the both of you.

It was damn hot in your bedroom; Lucas rapidly removed his vest and t-shirt, carelessly tossing the articles on the floor. He still wasn’t used to showing off his chest to you; your previous sex sessions were usually quickies with not much clothing being removed, but hey, the way you bit your lip as you took in his physique was encouragement enough. He was supposed to ravish you; there was no time to get shy.

Lucas leaned down, pressing his lips against yours for a needy kiss. You wasted no time in allowing his tongue entrance. You sighed into the kiss as his tongue flicked yours; it had always been an intimate feeling that you would never tire of. You groaned as you attempted to reach up and touch your boyfriend; you had briefly forgotten that you were in quite the bind.

Lucas chuckled as he broke the kiss, looking down at you with a smug smirk. ''Ya wanna touch me?'' He asked.

You hummed, weakly nodding as you looked at him with the purest, doe-looking eyes. As much as Lucas loved it when you got all touchy and needy with him, he wasn’t going to give in to your pleading look. Not today.

He sat up, a seductive smirk still plastered on his features as he chuckled mockingly. "Hm… too bad. Shoulda thought ‘bout that when ya asked me to tie you up," he said, gliding his calloused hands all over your curves.

You huffed, eyes narrowing into a glare. Your cheeks grew a light hue of pink as Lucas cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at your show of attitude, which he found to be greatly amusing.

"D’ya really think yer in a position to be gettin’ angry with me? C’mon, now—be a good girl," he said.

"Sorry…" you mumbled, making Lucas hum in approval. 

"That’s better. Now! Where d’ya keep yer toys?" he asked.

"I don’t ha—"

"Don’t bullshit me," he cut you off, "Daddy knows his little slut’s got sum toys lyin’ around."

Your eyes widened, mouth gaping in the slightest as you were caught completely off guard by the term Lucas used to refer himself. Biting your lip, you felt the ache between your legs grow even more, nearly making your cunt throb.

Lucas was beyond satisfied with your reaction. It had been a tiny, subtle experiment on his part, testing his theory on whether you had a little bit of a daddy kink or not.

Just the week before, he had been pressed against the leather of the couch in your recreational room as you rode his cock as silently as possible since your brother was downstairs with Lucas’ family. _"I’m gonna cum, Daddy,"_ is what you had moaned under your breath as you neared your orgasm. That term had hit Lucas so hard that he had spilled almost instantly.

He didn’t know why it did. Perhaps it had something to do with the difference in your ages, with Lucas being seven, nearly eight years older than you were. It was as if you, calling him daddy, added to the possible taboo of your relationship. 

And while you weren’t illegal, some may still find it strange, maybe even gross, for a greasy-looking 25-year-old man with a bad reputation to pin after a beautiful, barely legal young woman.

But Lucas didn’t care, and you certainly didn’t care either. The thought of a nearly forbidden relationship only turned him on more. He fucking loved it.

"So?" Lucas pressed.

"Bottom drawer of m-my dresser. Underneath the, uh, underwear," you stammered, motioning your head to your dresser.

There was no use in hiding it, you figured. Lucas remembered the time where you let it slip that you had a few sex toys. It was right before the two of you had had sex for the first time. You had been pathetically rutting against him, whimpering that toys just weren't cutting it anymore and that you needed to be taken by a real, fat cock.

But hell, you were curious to see what Lucas had planned for you.

Lucas slid off the bed, heading to your dresser. Rummaging through your stuff, he mentally took note to ask you to put on a little show for him in the future, seeing as you had some very thin, lacy underwear that would leave very little to the imagination. 

And then, he zeroed in on precisely what he was hoping to find—a magic wand vibrator.

"There we go. Ooooh, baby—this is gon' be fun," he grinned as he grabbed the toy.

He sat back down on the bed, looking at your cute, curious little expression with hunger. Unwrapping the power cord, he plugged the toy into the outlet next to your bed.

You watched as his fingers twitched along the handle of the wand, noting how his expression briefly softened. It almost seemed as if there was a slight wave of uncertainty that washed over him.

"Is everything okay, Lucas?" You asked.

His head snapped into your direction. He bit his lip as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Just, uh," he cleared his throat, "Say 'yellow' if ya want me to slow down and say 'red' if ya want me to stop."

"Alright… I don't think I'll need it though," you said, offering him a playful smirk to reassure him, though you appreciated that he cared.

Lucas returned your smirk with a chuckle. "Ah'm sure ya won't, but just in case ah take it too far."

Lucas noticed how your hips were writhing in the slightest. He supposed that he should begin his fun with you; you seemed to be getting rather needy.

"Alright, babygirl, here's what Daddy's gon' do," he started, speaking in a low, husky tone that sent shivers down your spine.

"Daddy's gonna make ya cum until you cry, got that?" He asked, snaking his hands along your thighs.

You nodded, swallowing thickly, though it wasn't enough for Lucas. He raised an eyebrow at you as he gripped at your thighs, wanting a verbal answer out of you.

"Y-Yes, Daddy," you replied, almost feeling embarrassed.

"Hm… good, good. Ya see, princess, Daddy wants to see you lose yer fuckin' mind. Yeeah—he wants that purrty, tight lil' cunt to be soaked and pulsing fer his big cock," he said.

You felt your pussy throb with every little word. Where had he learned to dirty talk like that?! And that thick southern accent of his, by God, it was one of the sexiest things you've ever heard.

"Aw… look at ya. Yer already so fuckin' swollen fer Daddy," he cooed, slowly trailing his fingers up your soaked slit, "Ah can see yer cunt twitchin'. Yer that desperate, huh?"

You whimpered and ground your hips against Lucas' fingers, though you whined when he removed his fingers, not giving you the satisfaction of a bit of friction.

"Nuh-uh, princess. Daddy decides when yer gettin' relief," he lightly scolded. 

You nodded, albeit weakly. Your eyes roamed his body, trailing lower until your gaze landed on Lucas' bulging erection, throbbing uncomfortably underneath his jeans. You couldn't help but lick your lips at the sight.

Lucas' smirk widened as he noticed where your eyes laid. He swiftly undid his belt, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans as he maintained eye contact.

"Goddamn, babygirl. You have got Daddy all hot and bothered. Ya don't mind if ah undress a little, right?" He teased as he slowly stripped out of his jeans and boxers.

His cock—what a fucking sight. You heaved a shaky breath as you practically eye-fucked his dick. Large, swollen, throbbing and leaking with pre-cum—you loved it. Lucas never failed to make you come undone with that thing.

"Fuckin' hell—look at Daddy's cock. It's so goddamn hard fer you, babygirl," he groaned, slowly pumping his shaft to tease you.

He was being such a showoff, teasing you on purpose as he knew that you couldn't touch him, and it was driving you to the edge of insanity.

"Now, as much as Daddy wants to fuck yer tight cunt, today's all 'bout you, princess, and Daddy's gonna make you cum an' cum an' cum until yer pullin' at yer restraints an' cryin' an' beggin' me to stop," he said with a dark look.

He grabbed the wand, bringing it closer to your cunt. "You love it when Daddy plays with yer clit, don'tcha?"

"Yess…" you slurred, grinding your cunt against the toy, shivering as the coolness hit your heat.

"Yeeah… Daddy knows how much ya do, and he's gonna make you feel so fuckin' good. Buuut," he paused, exhaling heavily as he felt his own arousal warm his body, "Yer gonna need permission fer the first orgasm, okay, sweetheart? Ya can't cum until Daddy says you can. After that, you can cum as much as ya need, and Daddy's gonna enjoy watchin' ya lose yer shit."

You swallowed thickly, licking your lips as your cunt throbbed. The look Lucas was giving you—it was obvious that you were in for a ride. He was going to enjoy torturing you, and quite frankly, you were more than excited for it.

Your eyes widened as you froze, immediately crying out in relief as Lucas clicked the toy on. Even if he had only turned on the regular speed, it felt absolutely heavenly on your clit. Finally, some much-needed friction.

"There we go. You have just been waitin' fer this, huh?" He said in a very low tone, nearly growling.

"Yesss…" you sighed.

Being alone with Lucas, you could finally let loose and moan as much as you needed, and that's exactly what you did, and Lucas was taking in every single one of your pleasured cries.

Your chest heaved as soft, breathless moans escaped you, and your body shook as shockwave after shockwave hit you as your clit continued to be abused.

Lucas licked his lips, groaning as he admired your cunt. Your slick was practically leaking onto your inner thighs and sheets. You were beyond soaked, and Lucas was dying to flick his tongue and taste your pussy, but that would have to wait until a little later.

"Oooh—fuck!" You cried out as you felt Lucas move the wand on your clit, alternating between circular and lateral movements.

Your breath hitched as you felt yourself edge closer to your release, stomach coiling ever so slightly. You knew, however, that Lucas wouldn't allow it right away, but you tried to beg anyways, having a sliver of hope that he'd have mercy on you.

"I'm—fuck—getting close!" You moaned.

"Aw… already? Sweetheart, it ain't like ya to cum so early. You must have been so desperate fer Daddy, huh? Daddy's perfect lil' slut," Lucas cooed.

"Daddy, p-please!" You begged between whimpers.

"Ya wanna cum?" Lucas asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes!" You nearly screamed, though your expression fell when you saw Lucas smugly smirk at you.

"Aw… not yet, sweetie, not yet. No, no, no, no—Daddy ain't lettin' ya cum just yet," he growled.

You yelped when Lucas pressed the wand harder against your clit, laughing at you in a mocking manner when you glared at him as your hips shook and writhed.

"B-Bastard!" You said through gritted teeth, though you had a feeling that you were going to regret your choice of words.

Lucas clicked his tongue, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in you. "Now, that ain't no way to talk to Daddy."

He grinned darkly as he clicked the wand into its hardest setting as punishment. 

You shook as you tugged at your restraints, desperately needing to cum. Your screams of pleasure echoed throughout your bedroom, possibly throughout the entire house. Holding your orgasm as you were, it was almost getting painful, especially now that the toy's vibrations were at full power. And Lucas was taking great pleasure in pressing it firmly against your clit.

"Are ya ready to cum, babygirl?" Lucas asked.

You nodded vehemently as you screamed incoherent curses, trying your best to distract yourself from the tight coil in your lower abdomen.

"Shame that you don't have permission," Lucas said, watching with a predatory grin as you paled in horror at the thought of having to hold it in any longer.

You practically convulsed as your entire body felt the consequences of your building orgasm. It wasn't just your stomach that was coiling, it was your whole being, and it was the tighest fucking feeling you've ever felt. You needed to cum, so, so badly.

You cried and screamed and moaned, curses and pleas spewing from your lips. Your vision was blurry as your eyes watered at the suffocating pressure you felt. Just a little more, and you were sure your body would just burst.

"Are those tears already? Yer doin' so good—jus' holdin' it in like that," Lucas cooed, wiping away at the stray tears that streamed down your cheeks.

"Ya know what, babygirl? Daddy's thinkin' of lettin' you cum. What d'ya say? Would ya like that?" He hummed.

"Yes-yes-yes! P-Please! Please let me cuuuum!" You begged as you writhed.

He groaned at your needy tone, licking his lips as he nodded. "Okay, okay. Well? Go on—cum fer Daddy."

He didn't have to say it twice. As soon as he granted you permission to cum, you greedily released your orgasm, and it was one of the strongest orgasms you had ever had. Your high-pitched screams resembled those of a porn star, but it felt so good that you just couldn't help all the shameful sounds.

Lucas let out guttural growls as he watched your body shake and convulse. Your clit was pulsing so hard that it shook the wand that was still pressed against your cunt. He licked his lips at the sight of the generous quantity of cum pouring out of you; you were so fucking messy, but _god damn_ did he love it.

You looked at Lucas with wide, glossy and desperate eyes as he kept the wand firmly against your clit, and by the looks of the wide smirk on his face, he wasn't ready to take it off.

"What?" He started, pressing the toy against your clit with a lateral movement, "Daddy's not movin' the wand. Oooh, baby—he's keepin' it riiight there," he growled.

Oh God. Oh fuck. Your moans were loud and shaky; the overstimulation that your body was feeling could be heard in your voice. Crystal clear. The pleasure was just too much, and all of your senses were in absolute overdrive. 

It was too much, but you fucking loved it. By God, you loved being Lucas' little bitch.

Without warning, Lucas slipped three of his long fingers inside of you with ease from how wet your walls were; the wand was still pressed against your clit. 

"Holy shit, babygirl, you are so goddamn wet fer Daddy. Yer pussy's just eatin' up Daddy's fingers," he groaned as thrust his fingers inside of you.

Lucas knew by heart where your sweet spot was; he's played with your pussy so often while you sat in his lap, and he's never failed to make you cum on his fingers. He wasted absolutely no time in curling his fingers against your G-Spot.

"Too—fuck—too much!" You cried out in ecstasy.

Lucas laughed at that. "Oh, it's too much?" He cooed with an undertone of mockery, "Darlin', ya know what to say if ya want Daddy to stop, but ah don't think ya want it to stop," he growled.

He was so goddamn right. You'd cry if Lucas decided to stop what he was doing. You were loving the abuse; you've never felt like this before, and you were _not_ going to back out of the highest peak of pleasure you've ever been in.

Lucas groaned at the sight of you. You were so drenched that your cunt was leaking all over his hand, and he could hear the wet noises as he rapidly pumped his fingers. Droplets of your juices even flew upon the toy.

His cock throbbed; even if Lucas wasn't being touched or fucked, he felt shockwaves of pleasure pulsing throughout his entire body. Just seeing you so lost in ecstasy _because_ of him was enough to have to make him fight with himself not to cum on the spot.

Your second orgasm hit you like a train. You barely had time to give a heads up to Lucas that you were cumming again, and all that came out was a jumble of slurred words that even you didn't quite understand. 

Lucas felt your pussy violently flutter and clench on his fingers as he sped up his treatment. Your hips were writhing and convulsing as your toes curled so much they were turning white.

You came so hard that some of your cum had squirted on your boyfriend's face, and you were too goddamn gone to give a shit or be embarrassed about it. It wasn't as though Lucas minded; he was lapping at his lips, catching any reachable stray droplets of your cum, a dark, nearly maniacal laugh escaping him.

He removed his fingers, watching in awe as even more cum poured out of you. He groaned as he tasted your pussy on his fingers, thoroughly licking them clean.

Oh but now, now you were desperately pulling at your restraints—wrists and ankles. Lucas looked down at you with a grin as he _still_ hadn't removed the wand from your clit.

"Daddy ain't done with you yet, babygirl," he said, pushing the toy against you once more, making you scream, "Daddy wants one more outta ya. C'mon, princess, you can do that fer Daddy, right?" He growled.

You weren't able to find words, which earned you another push against your clit. You managed a nod, showing Lucas that you understood what he was saying, but the simple action had you beyond dizzy from how much stimulation you were receiving.

You tugged harder at the restraints; your body was subconsciously screaming at you to push or kick the toy away and shut your legs to protect your swollen, abused bundle of nerves. But at the same time, you didn't want the feeling to end.

You've never had the willpower to overstimulate yourself with your toy; the furthest you had gone was one orgasm with the toy kept pressed against yourself for an extra minute. But now, you were at Lucas' mercy, finally able to experience the feelings of submission and helplessness. All you could do was lie there and take it.

You knew you looked like a hot mess at the moment: coated in sweat and cum with matted hair and streaks of tears pouring onto your face, which was contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

But even through your blurry, teary vision, you could see that Lucas was enjoying the sight. You could see how his cock throbbed and twitched in anticipation, and it served to remind you that you still had yet to be pounded.

"Aw, babycakes! Look at you—cryin' an' whimperin' an' squirmin'," he cooed, "D'ya think that Daddy cares 'bout that?" He asked.

You weren't able to answer as you alternated between seeing stars and having your eyes roll to the back of your skull. This caused Lucas to rapidly move the wand against your clit.

"Well?" He growled.

"Oh God! No!" You managed to cry.

"Damn straight. Daddy doesn't fuckin' care. He wants to see you cum again, and he knows that yer gettin' there," he said.

And he was right. As soon as those words left him, your third orgasm was sharp. It was hot, and it hit you even harder. Your clit just couldn't handle the abuse anymore, and even more of your cum squirted out of you, completely ruining your sheets.

You were still convulsing and moaning, barely noticing that Lucas had turned off the toy, taking it off of your pussy. By God, you felt so numb, yet your entire body was tingling.

Lucas looked down at his work, nearly panting as he admired the mess he's made of you. His breath hitched as you looked up at him with glossy, half-lidded eyes with a cute, lazy smile. How you still managed to look so cute after all of that, he had no idea.

Lucas leaned down, capturing your lips in a sloppy kiss, which you enthusiastically returned. It was his way of giving you a little breather before continuing his pleasurable massacre on your body.

You bit your lip as he pulled away. You gently cleared your throat, trying to find your voice. "Daddy? C-Can I please have your cock?" You whispered in a raspy tone from all of the screaming.

Lucas swallowed thickly at your sweet pleas. "You've been such a good girl. How can ah say no?" He said, giving you a quick peck.

Lucas undid the restraints of your ankles, giving you a bit of freedom. He'd mostly undid them so that he could have your legs over his shoulders. He looked at your wrists, pondering if he should give you the freedom to touch him. Ultimately, he decided that yes, yes he would give you the privilege to touch him. He wanted to feel your hands on his skin as he fucked you.

You were surprised when the restraints on your wrists clicked open, but you weren't going to be the one to complain. You'd finally be able to feel your boyfriend's body.

Your legs were completely numb at the moment; you could try, but you were completely unable to move them at the moment. So, Lucas took it upon himself to place them on his shoulders for you, edging closer to you.

You both shivered as the tip of his cock rubbed against the entrance of your wet, hot cunt.

"Daddy ain't gon' hold back, okay, babygirl? But ya know what to say if ya need a break," he paused, biting his lip as he looked away with a barely noticeable blush on his features, "'Cause Daddy loves ya too much to hurt ya."

Damn—you wanted him even more than ever after hearing that. You _knew_ that Lucas loved you; he'd show it in his own way, but to actually hear him say it was a rarity itself. He's never been good at handling emotions and feelings, which was something you could never hold against him, especially since romance and intimacy were whole new territories to him. 

"I'm all yours, Daddy," you said as you pressed against his erection.

Without wasting another second, he finally slid his cock inside of you, hissing and groaning in pleasure as he felt your walls pulse around him; your cunt was still sensitive from your previous orgasms. It was as if he could feel your heartbeat around his shaft. He entered you slowly at first, like he always did, as he wanted to feel every little ridge of your tight cunt.

You were already a panting mess, as even though you've gotten a short break, you were still feeling the aftermath of Lucas' ministrations. And by God, Lucas' large cock was amazing; he could hit all the right spots by merely entering you, and those pulsing veins that throbbed along with your walls just added to the mouth-watering feeling.

As much as you loved that wand of yours, nothing could ever come close to satisfying you like Lucas' dick; you swore you were the happiest woman on earth at the moment.

And when Lucas had fitted himself to the hilt, bottoming out and completely filling you, you knew that you were in for it; Lucas never stayed gentle for very long.

With a tight grip on your hips, Lucas pulled out all of his cock until only his tip remained. You yelped in absolute pleasure when he roughly slammed himself back inside, and he wasted no time in repeating the process, grunting and cursing as he picked up the speed with every thrust.

As Lucas pounded you, you managed to reach towards him and place your hands on his arms; your nails were digging into his skin, giving him extra shivers that accompanied the pleasure your body brought him.

Lucas looked down, groaning as he watched how his cock disappeared inside of you. You were taking him so well; your pussy was so swollen that it was sucking him in so tightly, and he didn't know just how long he could hold.

And those beautiful moans of yours were driving him insane—genuine sounds of pleasure coming from the woman of his dreams. 

You panted, moaned and yelped as he picked up the pace, thoroughly hammering into you to the point where you were sure you'd have deep, purple bruises along your pelvis.

"Ooooh, baby," he growled, "Ya feel so fuckin' good. You like how Daddy fucks ya?" He asked between groans.

"Y-Yes, Daddy! Oh God—fuck!" You moaned.

You were so soaked that droplets of your excitement flew all over the sheets and his pelvis, and Lucas was loving it.

He took one good look at you—your breasts bouncing with every violent thrust as you gripped at his arms; your half-lidded eyes were glossy as you lost yourself in the pleasure that _he_ was providing. You gritted your teeth every so often as if trying to contain your seductive mewls, but you ultimately couldn't do so.

He growled as he took in your form, slamming into you as hard as he could as a possessive feeling welled up in his chest, knowing that he was responsible for making you writhe as you were.

Lucas had been the one to strip you of your purity; it was one of his biggest treasures. And the thought of having tainted you appealed to him in so many different ways. You were _his_ babygirl, and you were his to protect and care for now. He didn't give a shit what anyone could possibly think, not anymore. Nobody was going to ruin this for him and you.

He felt you clench hard around his shaft, and he knew that you were close. He was close too. Just a little more, and he'd spill.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against yours into one of the sloppiest kisses he's ever had. Lucas was practically eating up your moans, noticing that they had gotten even more intense as he'd managed to hit you even deeper than before by leaning down.

"Daddy wants ya to—fuck—moan his name when ya cum," he groaned in your ear.

You nodded as you wrapped your arms around his neck, running your nails through his hair the way you knew he liked.

For the fourth time today, your abdomen coiled, making you squirm underneath your boyfriend. You felt high, lowkey losing the ability to even think anymore. You felt as though you weren't even of this world anymore as your fourth orgasm built, sharply rushing throughout your body.

"Luuucaaass! I'm gonna—fuuuck!" You stammered between moans.

Lucas' breath hitched as he felt your walls clamp down on him before spasming, thoroughly milking his cock.

"That's it, babygirl. That's it," he growled.

He didn't know a woman could be this wet and slippery; he was damn proud of himself for making you cum so hard. 

Lucas couldn't handle your tightness anymore; his balls tightened as his cock frantically pulsed inside of you, and with a few final hard thrusts, he emptied possibly one of the biggest and thickest loads of cum deep inside of you. 

He growled and grunted as he filled you with _his_ seed. He felt like he was marking his territory, claiming you as his and his only. Lucas kept himself firmly plugged inside of you as he caught his breath, gazing at you as you glowed in the aftermath of many intense orgasms. Hell, you were still pulsing around him.

You shivered in hypersensitivity as Lucas sat up and removed himself; he was covered in your cum, and he saw the seed that your cunt couldn't take leaking out of you. If he weren't so tired, he'd get another erection at the sight. Maybe he needed to get out more; you were still conscious, although barely, after four orgasms, and he was exhausted after one. 

Well, no matter. Lucas had done what he wanted: give you the best goddamn time of your life and bask in your cherished alone time.

Coming back down to earth, you somehow managed to lower your legs from Lucas' shoulders, resting them at either side of his hips. You smiled at him, running your hands along his arms; you were both sweaty and filthy messes.

"Lucas?" You said.

He snapped out of his daze, clearing his throat. "You, uh, yer alright?" 

"Never better. That was amazing," you chuckled, "Don't worry, Lucas, I'm fine. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to take a shower with me?"

"Yeah, sure. We're a goddamn mess," he chuckled.

You nodded in agreement with a smile. You sat with a grunt, slipping off of your bed as you intertwined your fingers with his. You got off your bed, pulling Lucas with you and towards your bathroom.

You rolled your eyes as you heard Lucas chuckle as he watched you struggle to stand upright, legs shaking slightly.

"Don't make fun of me," you mumbled, looking back at him with a pout.

He raised his free hand in mock surrender, though he didn't hide the shit-eating grin on his face, quiet snorts escaping him—what a dork.

As you ran the shower's warm water, measuring the temperature with your hand, you felt Lucas squeeze your ass playfully. You looked back at him with your best _'Really'_ look. You shook your head, laughing softly as you saw him shrug with a fake innocent look on his face.

"Get in the shower, you dork," you said, pulling him in with you.

You pressed your boyfriend against the shower wall, causing him to grunt in surprise, but he didn't complain, especially not when you pulled him into a passionate kiss. Your hands rested on his chest while his own were on the small of your back.

Pulling away, you rested your head on his chest, sighing in relief as the warm water soothed your aching muscles. He dug his fingers into your hair, holding you against his heart.

"I wish we didn't have to hide," you muttered.

"Too tirin' fer ya?" He asked.

You shook your head. "No, not really. It's just that—" you paused, glancing up at him, "I wanna be seen with you, you know? I'm proud to be your girlfriend, and I just want to show off how amazing you are."

He blinked, mouth opening and closing dumbly as he took in your words. You swore you heard his heart skip a few beats and accelerate. 

Fuck—Lucas didn't deserve you, he thought. But he'd be selfish and keep you for himself anyways. He had someone outside of his family who loved him; he wasn't going to let go of you. No fucking way.

"We'll be fine, babygirl," he said, pressing a feather-light kiss to the top of your head.

Truth be told, it did worry him to a certain degree to wonder what lengths your brother would go through to keep the two of you apart. But Lucas wasn't going to let him win. 

No way was he going to let that happen.


	2. Bonus Chapter - The Shackles of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront your overprotective brother about your love for Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm... this was supposed to be a little drabble; just a small bonus, and I ended up writing a 7.9K chapter that could be it's own standalone thing lmao.
> 
> Seems like I can't write anything short. Ideas just keep coming, and I just can't stop myself :')
> 
> Oh well! Hope you enjoy this extra treat!
> 
> Stay tuned for my next Lucas Baker story! Sneak peek: it's gonna involve video chat sex and mutual masturbation! ;3

You'd woken up confident this morning, confident that today was finally the day that you'd confront your brother about your relationship with Lucas. You had initially wanted to just get it out of the way as early in the day as possible, preferably when both of you were seated for breakfast.

The scenario you had in your mind was laid out to you in such a picture perfect way. Without so much of a stutter in your voice, you'd announce loudly, clearly and proudly that you and Lucas liked each other. You'd stand up to your brother, once and for all putting your foot down and defending what  _ you  _ wanted. 

Where did that confidence go?

Hell, at breakfast, when you cleared your throat to start your little speech that you had inwardly recited to yourself a dozen times, you froze. You froze as soon as Aiden raised his head and made eye contact with you. 

That confidence had evacuated the office rather rapidly at that moment, and it was replaced with anxiety. That anxiety brought up so many 'what if' questions, and you couldn't help but imagine all of the worst-case scenarios should you declare to your brother that you were dating Lucas Baker.

_ "That's a really good omelet, Aiden,"  _ was what you had said instead. Real smooth—that's exactly what you needed to say!

No, it wouldn't be that easy to confess to Aiden that you loved Lucas; you had to be realistic.

No matter how you approached the subject, Aiden wouldn't be happy about it—that was the reality of the situation. You were going against his will by dating a man, which Aiden wasn't fond of, behind his back for quite a while now. 

But hell, you deserved to be happy too, you thought. Lucas made you happy; you were finally experiencing romance and intimacy after being kept away from them for so long. You were eighteen, for crying out loud, and you didn't understand why your brother thought it necessary to control your love life anymore.

The entire situation was overly complicated, thoroughly rattling your brain to the point where you had to bear a headache throughout the whole day. The sun was setting—it was late in the evening, and you still hadn't said a thing.

It had to be done. Shit had to be said. You needed to stand up for yourself. You needed to prove to Aiden that you were no longer a defenceless child, and you needed to defend your rights as an individual. Aiden needed to understand that, unless you came to him for advice, your love life was not his concern.

But it was easier said than done. That's how you found yourself pacing back and forth in your bedroom with your cellphone pressed to your ear as you listened to the ringing on the other end, anxiously waiting for Lucas to pick up.

"(Y/N)? Everythin' alright?" Lucas asked.

You sighed in relief as you heard Lucas' voice. You didn't know just how much you needed to hear it until now.

"Lucas—I, well, you see…" you stammered, not able to form a coherent sentence.

"Did ya tell 'im?" He asked.

"Damn it! I wimped out," you groaned, shame evident in your voice.

"You don't gotta do this, ya know? We can just keep hidin'," he said.

"One way or another, we're gonna get caught someday, Lucas," you said, chuckling bitterly, "And whenever that happens, I think his reaction will be worse. I'm digging us a deeper grave with every passing day that I avoid telling him."

There was a slight moment of silence, so you spoke again.

"I'm gonna have to stand up to him at some point. If I don't, I'll never get him off my ass. He's gotta get it through his head that he can't shackle me forever, you know?" You said.

"Yeah… ah know that yer right, babygirl. Ah just—uh," he said, trailing off near the end.

You knew what he wanted to say. He tried to play it off as if it didn't bother him, but you knew that your brother's reaction worried him just as much as you. You were precious to Lucas, and you knew that. And you knew that he'd be damned if anybody took you away from him. 

"D'ya want me there? Ah can come over, if ya want," he said.

"Hell, I'd want you here more than ever, but…" you said.

"But…?" He pressed.

"I just—I don't really want my brother attempting to fistfight my boyfriend, you know?" You said.

He chuckled. "Darlin', ah may be a lanky sac o' bones, but ah can handle myself. Ah ain't that weak, ya know?"

You laughed at the way Lucas described himself. Even with the crippling fear coursing through your body, Lucas still managed to find ways to make you laugh.

"I know, I know. I'm the first person that'll confirm that you're much stronger than you look," you said.

You could just imagine him sporting a shit-eating smirk at your response, especially when you heard him mutter a smug "Damn straight" on his end.

"I feel like Aiden will be more inclined to listen if it's just me. If you're there, I can guarantee that he'll be too focused on trying to punch you out of the house instead of hearing out what we've got to say," you said.

There was a slight pause on Lucas' end as he pondered what you just said. 

"Yeeeah. Yer probably right," he said, "But, uh, listen—just go fer it. Set 'im straight once an' fer all, yeah?"

You smiled at his little pep talk. He meant well, and you appreciated the slightest bit of support Lucas could show you.

"Yeah, I'll try. Well—"

"Hold on," he cut you off, "If Aiden flips his lid at ya, call me, and ah'll come pick you up, okay?" He said.

You nodded, even if Lucas couldn't see you. "Yeah, I will. Well… here goes nothing. I'll let you know what happens."

"Yeah. Be seein' ya later, darlin'," he said before you hung up the phone.

Lucas had said that as if he knew what the outcome would be like— like you'd be needing him to swoop in and whisk you away. You couldn't blame him. After all, you were positive yourself that you'd be needing to get out of the house after the conversation was over.

You took a deep breath as you ran your hands through your hair, trying to find your composure. Easier said than done—you were already sweating up a storm. You chanted to yourself, over and over, little words of encouragement, but they were drowned by the crippling fear that mocked you.

It shouldn't be this hard, you thought. Sure, announcing to your family that you had a boyfriend could be a slightly embarrassing scenario, but you shouldn't be this fearful over it. It wasn't normal.

Your hands were so clammy as you turned the doorknob, and as you took a step, you wobbled and shook as if you hadn't used your legs for a good decade. You found it sort of pathetic.

As you entered the hallways and softly closed the door behind you; you could hear the television in the living room downstairs. By the soundtrack, you could tell that it was the slasher movie 'Candyman.' You had gotten quite cultured in horror movies, thanks to Lucas.

You made your way down the stairs; you swore that you could hear your own heartbeat from how frantically it was pounding. God—why did it have to be so unnerving?

In the living room, your brother laid lazily on the couch with his feet hoisted on the coffee table as he twirled the remote in his hands.

Aiden was wearing some comfy, lazy getup—just some loose black sweats and a tank top, letting his inked-up arms and upper chest on display. He had a softcore punk look with his spiky hair dyed in black, his stretched ears and his pierced lower lip.

Combine his good looks with his charisma, good sense of humour and killer smile, and you had a guy that was excessively popular with the ladies. 

Hell, some girls would talk smack about Zoe out of jealousy. They wondered why the hell Aiden went for someone like Zoe, which you thought was bullshit. Zoe was great, you thought, and so did Aiden, which is why he vehemently defended his girlfriend every time some unfortunate soul decided to spew shit.

You internally sighed—if only Aiden could realize that you were in the same situation with Lucas. 

Swallowing a thick ball of anxiety, you approached your brother; the sound of your footsteps pulled his attention away from the film. He smiled at you, which you forced yourself to return as you stiffly waved at him. 

Much to your dismay, Aiden immediately took notice of your nervous demeanour, raising an eyebrow and ever so slightly cocking his head to the side.

"Are you feeling alright there, (Y/N)?" He asked.

You nodded, more to yourself than anything. "Yeah, yeah. I just—" you cleared your throat, "I need to talk to you about something."

This was it—the point of no return.

He nodded, turning the volume of the movie down as he sat upright; his full attention was on you. You bit your lip nervously, fiddling with your shirt as he smiled warmly at you. That smile wouldn't last very long—you just knew it.

"What's on your mind? I'm all ears," he said.

"Well, I—you see, uh—" you stammered before taking a deep breath, "It's just that… there's this guy."

You cast your gaze downwards as you saw Aiden's smile falter in the slightest. It made you shrink to see just how uncomfortable he was when it came to the subject of his little sister dating.

"I see," he started with a sigh, "And this guy—you like him?"

Okay—you could feel an awkward tension lingering in the air, but it could be worse, you thought.

"Well, yeah! A lot, actually. He's wonderful, Aiden," you gushed, though you soon composed yourself, raising your hands in defence, "A-And I know that you don't like it when I bring up men and dating in general, b-but I can't help it!"

Aiden glanced to the side, nodding slowly as he pursed his lips. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and to you, those seconds felt like agonizing hours.

"No, I definitely don't really like it. It makes me uncomfortable to think of some guy putting his hands on you," he said, scrunching his nose at the thought. 

He sighed, shaking his head as he raised his hand in a seemingly defeated gesture. "But, hey—you're almost nineteen, huh? Guess I can't keep you from being interested in dudes, now, can I?"

You blinked, completely baffled at how things were turning out. Sure, Aiden's tone of voice was bitter as he 'gave you permission' to date, but the situation wasn't a complete disaster.

At least, not yet. The worst part had yet to come—telling him that the concerned guy was Lucas Baker.

"However," Aiden said, jumping you out of your thoughts, "Say you wanna get with this guy, I'd still need to meet him. You know—so I can approve. Or not. It's gonna take one hell of a man to impress me."

You nodded, but you were internally cringing, already knowing what Aiden thought about Lucas. Suddenly, things weren't looking so positive anymore.

Aiden leaned forwards, forcing a smile at you. "Don't worry! If he's as wonderful as you say he is, then I'm sure it won't be a problem, right?"

"R-Right!" You replied, hating the way your voice cracked.

Aiden stood from the couch, grabbing his empty mug from the table as he made his way to the kitchen, probably to get another cup of coffee. You followed behind, albeit cautiously; your nerves were still going haywire.

His back was turned to you as he filled the electric kettle with water. "So, mind telling me the name of the hunk who's got my little sister all gaga?" 

You swore your heart stopped. There it was—the dreaded question which your answer would cause all hell to break loose. Oh God—what now? Should you just wimp out and leave him hanging? Or to hell with it and just say it? What's the worst that could happen, right? 

Just go for it—that's what you needed to do, just like Lucas had said. 

"It's, uh, Lucas," you said, and you wished that you had said it with more authority, but you had to pat yourself on the back for having found the willpower to say it.

"Pardon?" Aiden said, back still turned to you.

You had to resist the urge to scream. Aiden had heard you perfectly—the bastard! 

"His name is Lucas," you repeated.

You flinched when your brother turned to look at you, an incredulous look on his face. He was looking at you as if you'd just gone certifiably insane.

"Last name?" He asked, even though you were certain that he already knew the answer.

You bit your lip and looked down, wanting to avoid your brother's judgemental stare. Fuck—the tension was growing. This wasn't going to end well. 

At your lack of an answer, Aiden spoke up again.

"(Y/N)? Are you talking about Baker? Lucas Baker?" He asked in an eerily calm tone.

You nodded, and when he'd processed the information, your brother clicked his tongue, leaning against the counter as he forced out an exasperated chuckle.

"(Y/N), we've talked about this before. It's just a silly little crush," he said.

You narrowed your eyes. You had heard that phrase one too many times. It was just a crush, just a phase—that's what he said. He continuously invalidated your feelings and interest for someone, and for what reason? Because Aiden had some sort of personal, one-sided beef with Lucas?

You pursed your lips, feeling anger well up in your chest. Why couldn't he just accept that you loved Lucas? You shouldn't have to justify yourself so much to your brother, yet here you were. It pissed you off, badly.

"No, no, no! Just—no!" You said, raising your voice in the slightest, "It's not just a 'silly little crush,' Aiden. You've been saying that for so long, but no! I like Lucas!" You said.

Aiden was about to speak, but you beat him to the punch. You weren't done—you were just getting started. Your anger was giving you the confidence you needed to push through this conversation.

"And you know what? I don't just like him. I'm in love with him!" You said, enjoying the shocked look on your brother's face, "And I'll say it loud and proud that I am in  _ love _ with  _ Lucas Baker _ ."

"Love? The hell do you know about love?" Aiden retorted, furrowing his brows as he scoffed at you.

"Maybe not a lot, and gee, I wonder whose fault that is!" You said with sarcasm.

"(Y/N), listen up—"

"But I know for sure that there's chemistry between us, a real connection. I'm gonna sound really cheesy here, but Lucas makes me feel lighter than air, and I want to be in his presence. If that's not love, then I don't know what is," you said, cutting him off.

Aiden was getting angry; his fingers tapped the counter as he gritted his teeth. His head snapped in your direction, making you flinch as you saw how utterly serious he was. You didn't remember the last time the two of you had gotten into a fight.

"Well, I disapprove, and that's final! There's no way in hell I'd ever let you date him!" He said, raising his voice as he straightened his back.

"Why the hell not? What's wrong with Lucas?!" You asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Your brother repeated mockingly, "It'd be less time consuming to list things that aren't wrong with him, considering that list is so short."

You gawked at your brother. You couldn't believe just how mean-spirited he was acting towards Lucas. How could Aiden sink so low?

"If you cared to sit down for one second with him and talk to him like a civilized person instead of looking down at him, you'd see that—"

"I don't need to talk to him. Lucas does a fine job of displaying his less-than-appropriate nature by himself. For starters—he's rude. There's not an ounce of respect or care for anyone or anything in that guy. He cares about himself, and that's it!" He said.

You felt your heart shatter. It wasn't because you were fighting with your brother, it was because it physically hurt you to hear such monstrosities about Lucas. 

Lucas didn't have a good reputation; you knew that he was considered the black sheep of the Baker family, but to hear your own brother attack your boyfriend like that hurt beyond anything you could have imagined, especially when you knew that there was so much more to Lucas.

Noticing your silence, Aiden continued his onslaught of insults. "On top of that, he's lazy as hell. Face it, (Y/N)—he's a jobless bum, leeching off his parents. He's got no future. He's an uncivilized, problematic mess who'll only end up hurting you or using you for his own benefit," he paused, pulling a face of disgust, "And he smells."

Aiden sighed when he noticed you furiously wiping at your eyes as you felt tears well up. At that, Aiden stepped forwards, putting his hand on your shoulder as he looked at you with soft eyes, but you could see that they still held seriousness.

"Come on, (Y/N). You have better standards than that. I know you do. A guy like him? Please—you could do so much better," he said.

You backed away from Aiden, roughly shoving his arm off your shoulder as if his touch burned through your skin like acid.

"How can you even have the audacity to say such bullshit?!" You said, nearly screaming, "You don't know him like I do!"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, please."

"You wanna know what I see when I look at Lucas?" You asked.

"Enlighten me," Aiden said, obviously sarcastic, but you ignored that.

"I see someone who's struggling to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders because of people like you constantly belittling him," you started, glaring at Aiden accusingly, "He has a hard time expressing emotions, and because of that, everybody hops onto the 'Let's ridicule the troubled guy' bandwagon."

Aiden shook his head as he rolled his eyes, obviously not caring for a single word you've been saying. You wondered if he was just blinded by his intense desire to 'protect' you. Either way, it was pissing you off.

"We've hung out a lot, Aiden, and I know that there's so much more to Lucas than what he lets on—good things!" You defended. 

"Like what?" Aiden asked, and you could hear the absolute exasperation in his voice.

"You say he's rude, and yeah, that may be true, but I'd be bitter too if I got so much shit from everyone like he does. Lucas has never once been mean to me. He was passive in the beginning, but that quickly changed. Wanna know why? Because I treat him like a human being. Show the guy the slightest bit of positive attention, and he's melting like hot butter. It's sweet, but it's damn heartbreaking to see someone so confused when receiving compliments," you said.

"That doesn't-"

"I'm not done. Let me finish," you cut him off, nearly growling, "He's smart, Aiden,  _ really  _ smart. You should see the things he's capable of building, the ideas he has. He has a lot of potential to achieve great things in life. He can solve crazy puzzles and equations like it's child's play. Hell, how do you think I've managed to pass my math classes with aplomb? Because of Lucas. That supposedly rude, lazy and arrogant 'asshole' took time to help me for free."

You were enjoying the look on your brother's face. He looked utterly gobsmacked, mouth opening and closing dumbly as he tried to form a smart response. He looked so shocked to hear you defend Lucas so passionately.

"He's such a playful tease; he's not just a pile of anger. He's passionate, and it's so endearing to see him light up whenever I just sit down and listen to him ramble about his projects," you said, finding it in yourself to smile softly even with the anger you felt, "I love being with him, and I love him. I don't care if you approve or not. I'm going to keep dating Lucas, no matter what you think," you finished.

You were damn proud of yourself for pulling off that speech without a single hint of hesitation. However, that pride soon turned into confusion and, admittedly, a bit of worry as you saw Aiden glare at you in such an eerie manner.

"Wanna backpedal there for a second?" He asked, taking a step forward as he cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean by 'keep dating Lucas'?" 

You felt your blood run cold as you recalled your previous words. Fuck—you had not meant to say it like that! You were supposed to slowly ease him into the idea of dating Lucas, not just out it like that! 

"(Y/N), have you been dating Lucas behind my back?" He asked.

"Yes…" you muttered. 

All hell broke loose. You've never seen Aiden so pissed. Ever.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell, (Y/N)?!" He yelled.

"Oh, c'mon! Get over it! Anybody could've seen it coming. You're stupid if you seriously thought nothing was ever going to happen between us!" You yelled back, thoroughly fed up.

"Hell, I never would have thought that you'd actually go against my rules. I've explicitly made it clear that you were to stay the fuck away from Lucas Baker!" He said.

You threw your head back, running your hands through your hair as you groaned. "What about what  _ I  _ want? What? Do you seriously expect me to only follow what  _ you  _ want?" 

"Damn it, (Y/N)! I'm just trying to protect you," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Protect me from what? Aiden, you can't keep me from experiencing life. I love you—you're my brother, my friend and more of a father to me than dad ever was, but you're not 'protecting' me, you're controlling me, and—"

"Did you have sex with him?" He suddenly asked, cutting you off.

You gawked at him, feeling your face heat up. "That is none of your goddamn business!"

"Oh my God. You fucking did, didn't you? What's wrong with you?" He yelled.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong with me'? I have needs too, Aiden. What I do with Lucas is none of your concern," you said.

"It is absolutely my concern; I'm your brother! (Y/N), you deserve to be happy, and that guy isn't good enough for you. He never will be. Can't you see? He's just using you for his own benefit, and he's gonna end up dragging you down with him. On top of that, he's seven years older than you!" He said.

"Oh, fuck you!" You growled, "You're acting like he's fucking a thirteen-year-old."

"See? Since when do you scream at me and go against rules? Lucas is a bad influence," Aiden said, making dramatic hand gestures.

You shook your head. "No. This—" you said, gesturing to yourself for emphasis, "This isn't Lucas' doing. This is the result of  _ years  _ of accumulated frustration from being wrapped in countless layers of bubble wrap and kept from experiencing life."

Before he could speak again, you continued. "And he's using me? Bullshit—Lucas loves me."

He sneered. "He loves you? He's just taking advantage of the fact that you're desperate and easy."

That was the final straw. Aiden had managed to insult you personally, insult Lucas, invalidate your feelings, try to keep you from Lucas and try to turn you against Lucas. He had done that in the span of barely ten minutes.

You just burst into tears, an absolute sobbing mess of pain, frustration and anxiety. Even Aiden cringed at your burst of emotion, shoulders sagging as he immediately regretted his choice of words.

"(Y/N), I—shit. I didn't mean—" 

"Save it! Do you even know how long it took me to work up the courage to tell you all of this? I shouldn't have to be this petrified to tell my own brother that I found someone special," you cried.

You took a few steps backwards, ready to bolt up to your room to call up Lucas.

"You say you want me to be happy, right? Lucas is doing a fine job at that, and I'm not letting him go. You're the one who's making me miserable, damn it!" You finished, turning to leave.

"Hey—no! Wait up!" Aiden called out.

You didn't care to hear what he had to say. You needed to get away from all of this negativity as soon as humanly possible. You rushed out of the kitchen, quickly climbing up the stairs to enter your bedroom.

You picked up your cell phone that you had left on your nightstand, dialling Lucas' number as tears still streamed down your face. You tried your best to calm yourself before hitting the 'call' button, but strained whimpers and hiccups still escaped you.

It only took one ring before Lucas picked up; it seemed as though he'd been waiting by his phone for you to call. He cared—he really did.

"Lucas? It didn't—" a choked sob escaped you, "It didn't go w-well."

"Aw, hell... ah'm on my way. Ah'll text you when ah'm there," he said, and you swore that you heard concern in his tone.

"Thank you…" you mumbled before he hung up.

You sat down on the edge of your bed, wiping at the remainder of your tears as you impatiently waited for Lucas' text. It was a short drive from his home to yours, and Lucas was a pretty reckless driver, so he'd be there in a flash. 

Things had gone sour, but what were you expecting? You had said what you had to say, and you didn't regret a thing. 

But still, the whole situation was just heart-wrenching. You weren't asking Aiden to become besties with Lucas, you just wanted him to accept your relationship. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, it seemed. 

You weren't sure what was going to happen next, now that your relationship was no longer a secret. You didn't want to worry about it or even think about it. You didn't need Aiden's blessing for shit; you were sticking with Lucas.

You were left with your thoughts for a few extra minutes before your phone buzzed, signalling that you had a text message. Sure enough, it was Lucas, letting you know that he was in front of your driveway.

You probably looked like an absolute mess, but you didn't quite care; you just needed to get out of the tense and awkward atmosphere of your home.

Pocketing your phone, you hurried out of your room and down the stairs, nearly missing your footing. You hoped you wouldn't be intercepted by Aiden; you really didn't want to see or speak to him for the remainder of the night.

Unfortunately for you, as you slipped on your shoes, Aiden made his way towards you. You briefly noted that he didn't look as angry as before, but he did look awkward. Hell, he looked plain uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out," you grumbled.

As he tried to reach out to you, you quickly ran out the front door, harshly slamming it shut behind you. Had Aiden been a bit closer, his nose would have collided with the door.

You nearly cried in relief as you saw Lucas' jet-black 61 Impala parked in the street, right in front of your driveway. Not wanting to waste another second, you sprinted towards his car, flinging the door open as you nearly threw yourself in the passenger seat.

You mustered up the strength to softly smile at Lucas, and before any words could be exchanged, you threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his torso as you buried your face in his chest. You were rather stiff, involuntary sniffles escaping you.

But you soon loosened up when you felt him hold you against his body protectively, resting his chin on the top of your head. Lucas smelled like his usual cheap cologne, but you didn't mind; it was his scent.

As Lucas hugged you, his mind raced; he hadn't the vaguest clue on how to comfort someone properly. But hell—he'd try for your sake.

He had been waiting by his phone for your call; he wasn't expecting good news out of you, but hearing your choked up sobs on the other end hit him hard. And just now, your puffy red eyes just showed how heartbroken you were.

Lucas was usually the one to come to you with his problems; he would vent to you about his parents, his sister or assholes in general until he calmed down enough to let you hold him and run your nails on his skin in a soothing manner. But right now, you were the one who needed him.

Lucas glanced up and saw your brother on the front porch, staring at the two of you with an unreadable expression. 

Lucas made sure to give his coldest, most venom-filled glare to show Aiden just how pissed he was at him for making you cry like that. Who the fuck did he think he was? Aiden didn't like him? Fine. Nobody besides you and his parents did anyways, but to make you this upset over it—what a fucking dick.

This was the first time Lucas saw you so saddened, and he couldn't explain the rage boiling inside of him at the sight. It took every ounce of the very little self-control he had to not dash out of his car to strangle some sense into your jackass of a brother.

"Let's get outta here," Lucas said, pulling away from the embrace.

You nodded, pressing a small kiss to his jaw before buckling yourself up. "Thanks for coming," you said.

"Ah wasn't gonna leave ya hangin'," he said as he started driving away from your home. 

You looked at Lucas curiously when he reached for his dashboard, grabbing a whole ass box of cookies.

"Comfort food?" He asked, glancing at you as he shook the box.

"Sure," you chuckled, taking the box from him.

You could just imagine Lucas running out of his estate in a hurry, only to do a stiff 180 around to go and grab a random box of cookies from the pantry last minute. It was kind of comical to you.

You could faintly hear some music from an obscure rock band from the '70s that Lucas liked. You found yourself subconsciously tapping your fingers along with the guitar riffs. Hey—what could you say? Lucas had some good taste in music.

"So, where are we going?" You asked, munching on a cookie.

"Jus' a lil' secluded place ah go when everythin's pissin' me off. Ain't ever anybody there. It'll be jus' you an' me, darlin'," he said.

"Good, good—that's exactly what I need right now," you said.

You furrowed your brows when your phone started to ring. Fishing the device out of your pocket, you rolled your eyes when you saw your brother's name as the caller ID. 

Lucas took a peek at the caller as well and sneered. "Tsk. Clingy bitch."

You hummed in agreement, rejecting the call and putting your phone on mute, even going as far as turning off the vibration. You didn't want to be bothered whatsoever.

"Damn—ah've never seen ya reject a call from yer brother. You must be hella livid with him," he chuckled with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Believe me—I am," you said, "The conversation started off pretty okay, but it went downhill when I said that you're the one I like. Then, I lost my shit when he started insulting you, and then  _ he  _ lost his shit when I let it slip that we've been dating behind his back for a while. It just—ugh," you groaned, running your hands through your hair.

Lucas let you ramble and vent your frustrations to him, just like you did for him. Even though the situation was less-than-ideal, Lucas still felt warmth spreading through his body at the thought of you losing your mind over someone insulting him. He wasn't used to people coming to his defence.

"Hell, could you believe it got even worse?" You asked.

It was rhetorical, but Lucas answered anyways. "Considerin' the man of the hour—yeah, ah could."

"He had the nerve to ask if I had sex with you. It really went to hell after that," you scoffed.

Lucas glanced at you with a raised brow; it was hard to miss the smug look on his face. "What did ya say?"

"Pff. I told him that it's none of his fucking business what I do with you and that I've got needs too," you said.

"What? Did he think you'd grow up to be sum kinda virgin saint or somethin'?" He chuckled.

"He probably would have liked that, huh?" You said, “He’s convinced that you’re just taking advantage of me,” you added in a soft tone.

Lucas gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he felt waves of annoyance and anger hit him. He could see how anyone could think that, especially with his reputation and the gap in your ages. Still, it pissed him off, knowing for a fact that he was most definitely  _ not  _ taking advantage of you. It especially had him bitter to know that if he weren’t such a messy fuck up, things would have been different.

“Listen to me real good, darlin’,” he started, having a low, mildly dark tone that had you alarmed, “Ah ain’t—ah’d never… not to ya,” he stammered, sounding frightfully pitiful to his own ears.

You placed your hand on his thigh, affectionately and soothingly stroking it. “Lucas—oh, honey, don’t worry. I never doubted you for one second. Don’t let Aiden get to you, Lucas. I love you, and I know that your feelings for me are genuine,” you cooed.

Lucas bit his lip as he nodded, seemingly calming down. You smiled softly as you saw his cheeks tint in a soft hue of pink, which he tried to hide by pulling his hood up—he really was adorable.

“Good, good. Wouldn’t want ya to turn on me, but yer smarter than that,” he said.

Soon enough, Lucas pulled up to a cliff area, and he wasn’t kidding—the place really was secluded. He had to drive off-trail to get here. You weren’t complaining—you’d get some quiet, alone time with your boyfriend. Plus, the cliff overlooked town, and with night approaching, the town’s lights and stars lit up the area quite nicely.

“Here we are. Ain’t nobody that’s gonna bother us here,” he said, unbuckling himself.

He turned up the music before stepping out of the car, leaving the door open so that the two of you could have a bit of background noise. He’d gone up front, leaning against the hood of his car. You followed after him, sighing at the relaxed atmosphere. This was so much better—exactly what you needed.

You had a mischievous smile as you stood in front of Lucas, making him raise an eyebrow at you, though he did have a slight smirk slowly forming. His smirk only grew when you pressed yourself against him, placing your hands on his chest; his immediate response was to wrap his arms around the small of your back.

“Somethin’ ya want?” He asked in a playful tone.

You rolled your eyes, snaking one of your hands behind his head to pull him down into a kiss. You felt his chest rumble as he chuckled into the kiss, but he most certainly wasn’t complaining—he could never get enough of your lips on his. 

It was just you and him; the song ‘One’ by Metallica playing in the car was drowning out the sound of your lips smacking against each other with passion. Wanting more contact, Lucas slid his hands up your shirt, fingers tickling at your skin and sending shivers down your spine.

Underneath your hand, you felt his heartbeat accelerate as you slid your tongue into his mouth, catching him off guard as he was usually the one to initiate it. Still, he let you have your fun, permitting you to explore his mouth. You smiled as Lucas moved his hands to your hips, lightly gripping them. 

And when you slid your tongue against his, Lucas moaned. He didn’t groan, grunt or growl—he fucking  _ moaned,  _ and it was possibly the most seductive thing you’ve ever heard. 

You felt Lucas stiffen before he pulled away, embarrassed by the sound that had accidentally escaped him. You watched in amusement as his eyes darted in all directions, avoiding your gaze like the plague. You were sure that you’ve never seen him blush so hard in all the time you’ve known him.

“And here I thought that you couldn’t get any more attractive,” you said.

“Yeah, yeah. Ah just—whatever,” he grumbled, prompting himself up to sit on the hood.

You sat next to him, leaning against his side. “Aw, c’mon—don’t be like that!” You said, mimicking the phrase he used the most when being a total tease. 

Lucas couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head at your bad attempt at mimicking his thick accent. Still, it was adorable. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders; Lucas was rather affectionate and cuddly in private—a side of his that only you had the privilege of experiencing. You nuzzled the crook of his neck, taking in his warmth and scent as the two of you enjoyed each other’s company in comfortable silence.

“Ya know… ah told ma ‘bout us,” Lucas said after a brief moment, breaking the silence.

You lifted your head from his shoulder. “Really?”

He hummed. “Sure did.”

“And? What did she say?” You pressed.

He chuckled. “Never seen her smile like that. Hell, ah thought her cheeks would split open.”

You smiled at that, happy to hear that there was at least one person who had a positive reaction about your relationship. But you couldn’t imagine Marguerite being mean about it; she was such a sweet woman, and you loved her.

“She looked at me and said ‘Lucas, me and yer father always knew there was somethin’ goin’ on with y’all.’ Guess they ain’t as dense as yer brother, huh?” He said.

“That’s what I told him!” You exclaimed, making a dramatic hand gesture, “I said that anybody could have seen it coming.”

He hummed in agreement. “Well, ma said she’s real happy fer me—us. She loves ya, and she thinks that ah couldn’t have picked a better gal to be my girlfriend. We’re perfect fer each other s’what she said.”

“Do you agree with that?” You asked.

He pressed a quick, soft kiss to your lips. “Babycakes, you know ah do.”

You couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped you as you nearly melted at his tone. If only people could see the way Lucas treated you—they’d have a whole other opinion of him.

As you shifted to cuddle up to him, your phone fell out of your pocket. You muttered a quiet ‘Whoops’ as you grabbed it, but you groaned in annoyance when you noticed that you had three missed calls and a voice message from your brother.

“Aiden?” Lucas asked.

“Yup—three calls and a voice message,” you said.

“Really, now? What’s he gotta say fer himself?” He asked, hinting that you should open up the message.

“I don’t know—let’s see, shall we?” You said. 

You were quite curious to know what Aiden had to say. You were honestly expecting a rage-filled message, screaming at you to come home. Opening up your phone, you clicked on the voicemail notification, putting your phone on speaker so both you and Lucas could hear.

_ “Hey, (Y/N), just come home, okay? Please?”  _ Aiden’s voice was relatively soft—not what you were expecting,  _ “I didn’t want us to fight over this. I’m just—I just want to keep you safe and happy, so please come home. Let’s just pretend this shit didn’t happen, yeah? I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I’m sorry I called you desperate and easy—” _

Lucas had blocked out the rest of the message, pure rage filling him at what he just heard. What in the actual fuck was your brother thinking? 

“That fucker called you  _ what  _ now?” He snarled, startling you.

You bit your lip, hanging up the voicemail. “Yeah… that stung a bit, but—”

“Motherfucker!” He yelled out as he stood up, turning his back to you, “Ah swear, the next time ah see him—oooh, baby.”

You stood up as well, setting your phone down as you gently approached him. You put your hands on his arm. “Lucas, it’s fine. I—”

He whirled around, grabbing you and shoving you against his chest. His grip on you was firm and protective. “No—no, it ain’t. Over mah goddamn dead body ah’d let anyone talk to mah babygirl like that. Blood-related or not—ah don’t give a shit. They’re answerin’ to me.”

Like hell Lucas would let you go through the same shit he did. He had long accepted that he was a piece of shit that would live with constant insults being thrown at him, but you? No fucking way did you deserve that—not such a sweet, innocent gem like you were. 

You were rendered absolutely speechless, completely unable to utter a single word as you felt Lucas shake against you. All you could do was let him hold you as he fiercely ranted his thoughts to you, his desire to keep any kind of prick away from you.

As Lucas held you, he saw your phone’s screen light up. Narrowing his eyes, he snarled when he saw your brother’s name—he was calling you again. He pulled away from you and marched up to your phone, snatching it.

Your eyes widened when you realized what he was doing. “L-Lucas! Wait!”

Too late—Lucas had already answered the phone. You could only watch nervously.

“(Y/N)?” Aiden started, “Thank God you picked up! I—”

“Nah… wanna try that again?” Lucas said.

“Wha—? Lucas? What are you doing with my sister’s phone? Okay—whatever. Just hand the phone to (Y/N). I gotta talk to her,” Aiden said.

“Ah don’t think so, buddy. She tried to talk to ya, and you treated her like shit. Yer talkin’ to  _ me  _ now,” Lucas said in a low tone, shocking Aiden into silence on the other end.

“Now, you don’t like me, but ya know who does? (Y/N). She loves me, and ah love her. Hell, ah’m a crazy, sick puppy fer her. Ya wanna make her happy and keep her safe? Guess what? So do  _ I _ . Yer doin’ a piss-poor job at it, though. Ya want her happy, but yer the only one here makin’ her cry. Ah know you was watchin’ us earlier—d’ya remember how I had to cradle her while she buried herself in m’chest?” Lucas rambled with such authority in his voice that absolutely floored you.

At the lack of an answer, Lucas smirked triumphantly. “Well?”

“Okay—fine! Yes, I remember, but that’s not the point,” Aiden countered rather poorly.

Lucas cackled. “How’s it not the point? Man, lemme tell ya what ah think of you—yer overbearing, ya try too hard to be cool, yer controlling, yer judgemental and yer kinda hypocritical. Ah ain’t yer biggest fan either, but do I stop ya from datin’ Zoe? No! How fuckin’ ridiculous would ah look if ah tried to keep mah sister, an adult, from datin’ sum guy just ‘cause ah don’t like ‘im. Y’all make each other happy, so how’s it any of mah goddamn business?”

“But… (Y/N)’s still young. She’s barely an adult, and it’s just weird for a man that’s seven years her senior to throw himself at her as soon as she reaches the legal age. She’s so sweet, and it feels to me like you’re just taking—” Aiden started, getting cut off yet again.

“Ain’t she though? Ah’m a lucky bastard—ah know that,” he said with a small chuckle, “Ya don’t want me to take advantage of her—ah get it. Yeah—she told me. Nearly had a panic attack when she did. Like, shit, this guy’s really tryin’ to turn mah girlfriend against me. Ah can’t lose her. Ah might just turn into the psycho everyone thinks ah am if ah do.”

There was a slight moment of silence on Aiden’s end before he spoke up. “I—shit, I honestly wasn’t expecting any of this out of you,” he started, stammering in the slightest, “So, you, uh—you really, truly love her?”

Even if Aiden couldn’t see him, Lucas pulled a face that looked as though Aiden’s stupidity had physically hurt him. “Did ah stutter when ah said ah do? Listen, ah’ve got problems; they’ve made things hella hard fer me, and ah ain’t tryin’ to get pity points or anythin’, but ah’m so fuckin’ grateful to (Y/N). She looks past mah problems and treats me like an actual person. Yeah—ah love her, and ah think you already know how she feels ‘bout me.”

“I—” Aiden sighed, “Look, I’m still awkward with the whole… thing. We’re never going to be friends, and we’ll probably never get along, but I’m willing to admit that you have me pretty damn floored—never heard you speak, well, so passionately. I guess... (Y/N) was right when she said that there’s more to you than meets the eye.”

“So, what d’ya say, Aiden? Are ya willin’ to give her sum freedom, if only fer her sake?” Lucas asked.

Aiden heaved another sigh. “Fine. Lucas, you have my permission to keep seeing my sister. Just… keep the face-sucking to yourselves—don’t rub it in my face. And also… take good care of her, yeah?”

“'Course ah will,” Lucas said.

“Alright, well, tell her that the door will be unlocked for whenever she’s ready to come home. No rush, I suppose,” Aiden said.

“Will do,” Lucas said, hanging up the phone.

Lucas turned to you, finding the look on your face absolutely amusing. You looked so baffled, but he swore that he could see little hearts flying out of your head. You were visibly holding in tears of happiness.

It was official—Lucas was going to be the man you would spend the rest of your life with. How could you ever even think of the possibility of letting him go after that beautiful display? Chances were that Lucas felt the same way.

Snapping out of your bewilderment, you finally spoke up. “S-So?” You asked nervously.

His response made you burst into tears; you practically tackled him in a tight hug, peppering his face with sweet kisses as you muttered over and over that you loved him so much, that he was the best.

“We won,” he had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember that comments make my day pretty damn bright! ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do and want to show me a little extra love? You can always support me on Ko-fi, which is, of course, 100% optional: https://ko-fi.com/bloodybritt26


End file.
